Zevie: Christmas Tales
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: We all love reading our favorite Once Upon A Time stories, right? So here it is, only more...ZEVIE. For Zevie month of course.
1. Chapter 1

**ZEVIE MONTH! Finally here yay! You know who when it`s Christmas time and you love hearing these fairytales well this is one. This is just a whole bunch of chapters of fairytales but only zevie style. I don`t own H2R or Snow white or mirror, mirror.**

**Snow White**

**Third person pov**

Once upon a time, there was a 18 and a half brunette girl who would always be kind to others. Some people called her snow white for her for her pale skin. She would mainly spend her days in her room strumming away on her pink ukulele. Don`t asked her why it`s pink, she got it for her 12 birthday from her best friend Kacey Simon. Kacey was known as the rich girl around here but surprisingly she`s not at all snooty or a brat but she`s actually nice, sweet, funny and caring. Oh back to the story. The brunette mainly spent her time in her room is for the simple fact is that her stepmother didn`t like her and she didn`t like her back. The reason why you may ask is because she only used her dad for his money and to be queen. And all of a sudden when he left to go hunting, he never came back; Depression struck her. She cried for days hoping it was all just a dream but sadly it wasn`t.

"Oh, oh, oh." Stevie finished singing the last verse of the song until she heard that witch call.

"Stevie!" Stevie hurried up and hid her uku in her shoe box in the closet. If that witch ever saw it she would latterly break it infront of Stevie`s eyes. The thing is that the stepmother thought that music was a waste of time. She`s always telling Stevie that it was dumb and stupid and the most annoying thing that was ever invented. Truthfully Stevie thinks the same way about her. Stevie hurried down the stairs trying to act normal because that lady sure knows how to pushes someone`s buttons.

**Stevie`s pov**

"Yes, stepmother?" I asked because I refuse to call her 'mom'.

"I heard music. Want to explain why?" She asked.

"Music? What music, I-I didn`t hear any music." She got up from her thorn which was my dad`s and stood infront of me.

"Listen you little brat," I had an urge to punch her two front teeth out. "If you like it or not , I will be queen and there`s nothing you could do to stop it. Now if it doesn`t get in your small head maybe I should ban music, huh?" She sternly whispered and then her lips curved into a evil smirk. "I declare music would be banned." My lips were slightly apart and my eyes were wide. I quickly ran to my room as I heard that witch laugh at my misery. I quickly grabbed my uku and slinged it around my shoulder and began to leave but when I opened the door I saw a whole bunch of guards guarding my door. She must have known I was going to sneak out. I tried to look for a place to escape but had no luck. I plopped down on my bed letting a single tear slide down my cheek. I saw a picture of my dad on the wall; I got up and touched it. "I miss you." I said quietly. I notice that this picture was extremely thin so I picked it up and found a window that`s been there this whole time.

**No one`s pov**

Now for the far east of the village was an upcoming king and his name was Zander Robbins. He was also a hunter.

"Zander, Zander!" His gather and also his best friend Nelson Baxter called.

"Yeah?" Zander asked still jousting with his trainer yet another best friend named Kevin Reed.

"There`s been another robbery in the forest." He explained as him and Kevin stopped what they were doing.

"That`s the third time this week." Kevin said grabbing a rag to wipe the sweat off is head.

"You`re right, we`re going to go check it out." Zander said as he started heading for the door.

"We?" Kevin question.

"Yes, we as in me and the person who wants to keep their job." He smirked.

"We it is." And then they left heading out for the forest.

**Zander`s pov**

Kevin and I was in the forest looking for any suspects. We were ready to attack and then we spotted seven men walking with black springing things on their legs. "Kevin, look out-" I said as we attacked them. Of course we`re the ones knocked to the ground because there`s more of them then us.

"Ok, let`s see what you have in here." One of them said shrinking down as he grabbed my satchel.

"Wait, your dwarfs?" I asked confused and ashamed to be beaten by them.

"Dude, all our hard work down the drain." Kevin said also ashamed. I rolled my eyes until I caught them going through my stuff.

"Hey, that`s not yours!" I yelled but they ignored.

"If I wasn`t tied up." Kevin muttered.

"And what`s that supped to mean?" Another asked awfully offended.

"It means I can take you right now!"

"Come on." He said as the other dwarfs held him back.

"No, Kevin. We are not going to put a finger on them." I said calmly.

"And?" Another said slowly.

"Because your dwarfs that`s why." I explained.

"Oh." They said before grabbing us.

**Stevie`s pov**

I couldn`t believe that she banned music just like that. I sat down on a tree stomp strumming my uku when I noticed an apple feel from a tree and a hungry bird came by and tried to pick it up but it was too big. I decided to grab the apple and cut it with my pocket knife and cut it into small pieces. I then heard some yell. "Help!" I quickly ran to the yelling and found two mans tied up hanging from a tree. One of them had dark skin as the other had curly raven hair with big brown chocolate eyes.

"Thank goodness." The dark skinned boy said.

"Maiden could you help us." The other one said.

"I could if I wanted too." I said now playing games with them.

"What do have to do for you to get your help?"

"Say please." I said.

"Please!" They said at the same time.

"Well then." I muttered. I pulled out my pocket knife and cut the rope and I could hear them groaning in pain.

"You could have let us down gently."

"Well your just lucky I let you down at all." I smirked.

"Yeah." The raven haired boy said and now our bodies are inches apart.

"Um, are you two going to make out or-"

I could see a light shade of pink enter the raven boy cheeks as he said "Kevin, no don`t be ridiculous."

"Well could have got me fool." Apparently the boy name is Kevin said.

"Well, you two stay out of trouble." I said walking away until he stopped me.

"Wait, you play ukulele?" He asked.

"Yeah, it`s the coolest thing in the world." I responded.

"I know I play too. Zander." He induced himself as he held out his hand.

"S-" But I was cut off by my stepmother yelling for me. She must have found out I escape so I ran away without giving him my name.

**No one`s pov**

Stevie ran all the way to the palace. She felt bad about not giving Zander her name but then again, she did want to put him to the test to see if he actually wanted to find her. Stevie snuck into the palace without being seen. Well she thought.

Stevie tip toed pass her stepmother`s room. "Stevie!". Stevie had to kick herself for that one later.

**Stevie`s pov**

"Yes, stepmother?' I asked walking into the room.

"I heard an interesting story about you," She stated, "The guards told me that when they came into your room to check up on you, you were gone."

"You see the thing is, oh get ready to laugh on this." She looked serious at the moment, "I wanted some fresh air."

"Mh-hm." She held out here hand. At first I looked confused but then I knew what she wanted.

"No! You`re not taking my ukulele!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. She looked stunned but that stunned looked exchange with a furious look.

"Give it to me, now!"

"And what if I don`t want to?" I debate.

"Then I`ll lock you in the dungeon because music is banned," She smirked, "And if I mistaken, that tiny guitar makes music."

It could have been worst, I couldn`t have a choice at all. I kiss my uku and handed it over.

"It`s not a tiny guitar." I mumbled.

"Oh and one more thing." She then connected her knee with my uku and it made a sour note as it broke. I gasped for air because I don`t think I was breathing. Endless tears ran down my check as I ran to my room and screamed "I hate you!". I then remembered the window that was covered up by the painting. I quickly moved it and ran out as far as I could.

I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I found a small house that was about half my size.

"Hello?" I asked seeing that no one was home. _'Maybe no one lived here?'_ I wondered. I then heard the door open to reveal 7….dwarfs?

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"I`m Stevie but you can call me snow white." I introduced.

"That sound like the kings daughter." Another said.

"Hey, hey, hey." Another one said. "Let`s introduce our self to beautiful young lady." He said almost flirt like.

"Your right. I`m Napoleon, Half Pint, Grub, Grimm, Wolf, Butcher and Chuckles."

"Wow, their sure are a lot of you." I state. I noticed they were carrying a royal bag. "Hey, where did you get that from?" I asked pointing to the bag as they tried to hide it behind their backs.

"Oh we were…."

"Going to return it, right?" I asked but more like a demand.

"I guess so…." Half pint dragged off.

"No, you know so." I demanded with my hand sticking out.

"And what if we don`t want too?" Butcher challenge. So I snatched the bag out of their hands and started running to the village. I made it to the village and returned the money.

"Thank you." He said as the villagers started cheering and the dwarfs came.

"You're welcome." I said.

"What`s your name?"

"Um- There, there are the men who returned the money." I said pointing to the dwarfs. Soon everyone was crowding them. I smiled at the good deed.

"So can I stay?" I asked as we all entered the house of the dwarfs. They then huddled together all begins disusing.

"We say yes."

**Zander`s pov**

Kevin and I went into the forest again to catch anymore thief but when we got back to Molly`s palace, **[Molly is Snow white`s stepmother] **But apparently we got robbed again but this time….

"Um, why are these two young men's here only wearing their trousers?" She asked obviously looking at my bare chest.

"Um, you see your heinous, we`ve been robbed-" I started but her loud outburst interrupted me.

"What?!"

"Yes, it was um," I said to embarrass to say dwarfs, "Giants."

"Giant?" She questions with an confused look on her face.

"Yup!" I said quickly.

"Um okay."

**No one`s pov**

It`s been a week since Stevie came back to the palace. So Molly decided to throw a masquerade party to half celebrate the lost of her daughter and second half is to lower upcoming prince Zander to be her new king. But once Stevie hear about this she admittedly had to go. She knew what she was planning and she needed the king not to end up like her dad. She quickly raced to Kacey`s house to find a dress.

"Hello Linda, is Kacey here?" Stevie asked one of Kacey`s house maids.

"Yeah, up stairs." Linda said pointing to Kacey`s bed room.

"Kacey, we got some problems to deal." Stevie said finding Kacey holding up two dresses in one hand each with a serious look on her face.

"I saw you outside so I knew the dilemma." She responded.

"Ok."

At the time if the party Molly couldn`t stop starring at Zander. By then Stevie showed up wearing a dress that was black at the top and the bottom was a silky til color, with the front that stopped to the knees and the back of the bottom to her ankles also with black shoes with closed toes and not to forget black bow earrings and silver bangels and an with a special necklace her mother gave her and a silver and black mask.

"Let the dancing began. Grab a partner!" Molly yelled.

At the time Zander spotted a bouncing brunette curls from a girls head. He admittedly exchanged partners to be by Stevie.

"Nice to see you again, oh buddy old pal." He greeted with a smile as they turned around to meet each other's eyes.

"Zander?" Stevie asked looking confused.

"What, shocked to see me?" He smirked.

"No, it`s just I came here to find the upcoming prince and right now you`re messing everything up." She said sternly.

"Well, you're speaking to him." Stevie raised her eyebrow and then her lips formed an 'O'.

"Wow, the prince has been in front of me all this time."

"So when I said my name was Zander you didn`t expect me to be thy Zander?"

"I thought it was a popular name." She rolled her eyes.

"You clearly don`t get out much."

"Clearly."

"Switch!" Molly ordered as Stevie and Zander switch but Zander wasn`t finish with the conversation so he switch back.

"Miss me?" Zander smirked.

"Not really." Stevie shrugged.

"Don`t you think this dance sucks?" Zander asked as Stevie furrowed her brows.

"What do you mean this dance sucks? You royalty, you should be enjoying this."

"Well, just because I`m royalty doesn't mean I`m supposed to be a pain in the royal butt."

"Mh-hm."

"So, that other day, you never gave me your name." Zander said as he twirled her around.

"Ok Mr. Prince, Stevie."

"You mean princess Stevie, correct?" He asked with a confused face.

"Yeah, you could say so."

"What do you mean?" Zander asked with an even more confused face.

"My stepmother is self center."

'Oh." Molly then called switch but as Zander was about to switch back to Stevie she was gone.

**Stevie`s pov**

Again I ran and again I feel terrible for leaving Zander. I only left because, I think my stepmother saw me and she looked very closely. I ran and I could hear her calling the guards to kill me! I shut the door behind me as I arrived into the dwarfs home with me leaning on the door as I breathe in heavily.

"Why are you breathing so heavily, my love?" Half pint claims batting his eyes as I rolled mine.

"That witch, just send the guards to kill me!" I practically yelled.

"Maybe we should train her to defend herself?" Grub suggested as Grimm slapped his arm.

"Come on, it`s not a bad plan." Butcher agreed.

Grimm signed but finally agreed. "We start tomorrow morning ." We put my fist in the air and smile a large smile.

"Come on princess." Grimm said waking me up at…6:45 in the morning!

"What the hey, hey!" I shouted.

"You wanted to be train?" He asked as I nodded, "Then let`s train."

After about 5 hours of endless training it was time to pick my outfit to go with the butt whooping skills. I ended up wearing a dark wash skinny jeans, a purple plaid flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath it and a pair of combat boots.

"Great go out there and kick royal booty. Wolf howled.

"Thanks and I could have never done none of this without any of you." I said as we all group hugged.

"Alright, alright enough with all the mushy gushy stuff." Grimm said backing off but half pint was still hugging and not letting go.

"Half Pint!" They all yelled as he let go holding his arms up in surrender.

"Sorry."

I am not done with that wicket witch of the west. I mean who does she think she is? Bozo the clown maybe. I arrived at the palace with a sword in my hand. I didn`t even knock; I just barged in, man I am on fire today.

"Mirror, mirr-" Molly said before she saw me in the mirror and she gasped.

"Missed me?" I smirked.

"I thought I had one of my guards kill you."

"Well you thought wrong. This is for my ukulele!" I swung my sword but sadly I missed and hit the mirror.

"What have you done?!" She quickly ran out the room. I was tempted to chase her but I felt she had enough and for the fact is that I got my sword stuck in the mirror.

"Oh you better run!" I shouted back.

I finally got my sword unstuck and headed away until I heard a familiar instrument much like….the ukulele! I quickly ran to the spot where I heard the wonderful music come from but realized that it wasn`t mines anymore. I let my head fall and started walking away until I heard a husky voice call for me.

"Stevie?" I turned my head to see Zander.

"Zander, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"The queen invited me here. She told me to wait here but never came back." He shrugged.

"You won`t see her for a while."

"Why?"

"I short of maybe chased her away." I said shyly as he chuckled a bit.

"You never seemed to not amuse me." It was a silence for awhile but a comfortable one.

"So this is the uku you were talking about?" I asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah. You sing?"

"Um, yeah but not that much." I confessed.

"Come on, play alittle."

"Fine, but only to get you off my back." He started strumming as I went along with the beat.

"I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid  
I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain  
We're livin' a lie, livin' a lie; this needs to change  
We're out of time, we're out of time and it`s still the same

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around  
I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down  
Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride, and ditch this town  
To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
Never wanna take that final look  
I'll turn another page, won't close the book

We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do  
You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you  
You said 'nobody has to know',  
Give us time to grow, and take it slow  
But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
Let us be alone  
(Let us be alone)  
Let us be alone"

I finished singing the last note when I noticed Zander was staring at me. I looked in his eyes and it glimmered. He started leaning in as I froze. I felt a gentle pair of lips on mines and that`s when I finally had sense into me I started kissing back. It was slow and passionate. We slowly pulled away for air.

"Um sorry." He said looking away obviously blushing.

"No worries, I enjoyed it." I smiled.

"Oh, ok."

**No one`s pov**

"I do." Stevie said with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I do." Zander said as he finally got to kiss his new wife.

After that they all went dancing. Stevie meet an old lady that handed her an apple.

"My wedding gift to you." The old lady said passing her the apple.

"Thank y-" Stevie was cutted off by a similar face she saw in the old lady. She then grabbed her pocket knife and cut the apple and handed to the old lady.

"Before you." Stevie said as the lady had a shocked expression.

**Long chapter but whatever since it`s Zevie month and I got the Zevie passion yay. I also don`t own the song and you may notice that it`s not very much like the movie Mirror Mirror, I just didn`t want to make it too similar and it`s not because I maybe forgot what happened in the movie. *Awkward laugh* also picture linked in my account so plz check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Anyway I decided to do a Cinderella story but there`s a difference to it like a little of rags so yeah. I don`t own the song or Cinderella or H2R because if I did Zevie would have already happened and it wouldn`t be canceled. **

Once upon a time, a young boy named Zander was sweeping his stepfather`s palace (Which it isn`t his). Zander was always a good kid. He was nice, creative, sweet, caring and had a passion for music. His mother and father would always sing to him when he was younger. They also had a passion for music so I guess you could say, it runs in the family. But sadly his mother and father died in a car accident when he was only 11 years old. So he was set for adoption and his new 'dad' was his new owner. His 'dad' had another son named Justin. He hated everything about Justin even his guts. He always thought he was the superior alpha in this town but news flash he isn`t. But what kills Zander the most is that his new dad doesn't see the evil in him just like Zander does. But Zander won`t let him bring him down. Now here Zander is 7 years later sweeping his dad`s (not fully owed) palace.

"I`ll follow my dreams, you think there were nightmares the way they scream.

You`d make them believe (Whoo) someday, someday I`m going be the next big thing." Zander sang into the broom before hearing his father call.

"Zander!" Zander quickly stood up correctly and hid the broom behind his back.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"What did I say about slacking off? You know you can`t sing; you sound like a screeching cat." No he didn`t.

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes. Now go scrub the toilet." His father demanded.

"Ok sir, I`m sorry." Zander held his head down and headed for the bathroom which was down the hall to the right.

As Zander was getting ready to scrub the toilet his brother chose that time to annoy him.

"Well, if it isn`t Mr. Screeching cat." Justin teased.

"Do you seriously have to bother me now?" Zander complaint.

"Yes, it`s my job." He answered simply with a smirk.

"Why don`t you go look for a different job, I`m busy."

"Oh, that`s right, your too busy scrubbing toilets." He laughed.

Zander had to grid on his teeth to keep calm and then responded, "Please Justin, just leave me the hell alone."

"Wow, mister mood swing. I see." And with that Justin left.

**Timed Skipped**

Zander was finally done cleaning the toilet as he signed and swiped the sweat from his forehead with his wrist. He was walking to his room when he overheard his dad and his brother talking about the masquerade ball that was being held this Saturday for princess Stevie to find her a husband. Zander thought Stevie was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. She had those Hazel eyes that just make you get lost into them, and her pink plump lips that made you want to kiss them all day, and not to mention her sweet shoulder length brunette hair that made you want to play in it all day long. He was definitely a sucker for her, but he could only dream. Stevie would never fall for him Zander thought.

"Listen to me Justin," His father said, "I want you to sweep the princess off her feet, you got that?"

"Don`t worry dad," There he goes with his cockiness again Zander thought,"She`ll be wrapped around my finger, as usual with all the ladies."

"Good, because every male there is in this town got invited, so that means it`s going to be one heck of a completion."

Zander eyes widen. If every male got invited that means he did too! He actually haves a chance with Stevie!

"I couldn`t help but overhear," I said walking into the room fully as Justin mumbled "Eavesdropping" underneath his breath which made Zander glare at him but continued, "But if I`m correct, I`m invited to the ball too. Right?"

His dad let out a small laugh before his face expression turned serious. "Sorry, but you can`t come." Zander couldn`t believe what h was hearing. And what made it worst was that Justin was teasing about him by saying "Ha ha!"

"What! But you just said that every male was invited. And if I`m correct, I am a male." Zander protested.

"I think you need to check again." Justin objected before Zander gave him a dirty look, "Justin." He warned.

"Don`t threaten your brother." His dad said as Justin sticked out his tongue out at Zander.

"But give me one good reason." Zander challenged.

"You have a whole bunch of chores to do."

"As hard as I`ve been working-"

"Zander! No buts, what`s or ifs. Got that?"

"Yes." Zander held his head down and went into his room. He plopped on his bed facing the ceiling and turned his head to the right to see a picture of a man with black short curly hair just like Zander`s and brown eyes and the a woman with sandy blonde hair with icy blue eyes with hints of hazel. His parents. He let a tear escape his eyes and whispered "I love and miss you." He flipped over to his belly and cried into his pillow and screaming a few unfriendly words into the pillow as well, until he finally got all the angrier, sadness and unbearable pain out of his system. He felt his phone vibrate on his nightstand and check the caller id. It was Nelson, his best friend along with his other bestfriend Kevin.

"Hello?" Zander said in a harsh voice threw the phone.

"Whoa, have you been crying?" Nelson asked a little shocked.

"No, get off my case." Zander snapped as he heard Kevin in the background.

"Yup, he get`s cranky when he`s upset."

"I`m not cranky." Zander defended.

"They finally broke you after along 7 years huh?" Nelson asked. Damn, he knows me to well. Zander thought.

"Tell uncle Kevin the problem." Kevin said as Zander gave him a confused look even though he can`t see it.

Zander shrugged and began to tell them everything what happened as they didn`t interrupt once.

"Hey, idea alert!" Nelson exclaim.

"Well..." Kevin and Zander said at once.

"What if you got all the chores done before Saturday? I mean you got two more days until the ball."

"Nelson, you're a genius!" I jumped off the bed excited.

"I know I am." Zander could tell Nelson had his hands on his hips, flipping his hair.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." And with that their conversation ended.

The next morning Zander alarm went off extra early so he could clean the whole entire house so he could be able to go to the ball. Zander signed and turned his head to the right to where his nightstand was located and looked at his clock. It read 6:45. He snatched the pillow from the back of his head and pulled it to his face. "AHHHH!" He screamed into the pillow and then finally got up as he tossed his pillow back onto the bed. "I`m doing this for Stevie." He muttered as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. He put on a blue v-neck t shirt with grey skinny jeans and combat boots and got to work. This is going to be a long day he thought.

**Timed passed**

Zander was finally done and the house looked spotless. You could eat off the floor if you want but I wound do that to be safe. It was just noon and he was already finished. He signed and plopped down onto the couch. His dad and his brother just walked and whistled amazed.

"Wow, Zander," His dad said impressed,"You did pretty good."

Wow the first ever compliment."Thanks, so now that I`m done with my entire chore I can go to the ball, right?" Zander said hopefully as he sat up straight.

"Dad!" Justin hissed.

"Hush," He told Justin and looked back at Zander."Do you have anything to wear?" This slipped Zander`s mind. He totally forgot to get something to wear.

"I forgot, but I will-"

"Sorry, but you have to have this planed out." Justin smirked at what his father just said.

"But-"

"Zander." He said sternly. Zander couldn`t believe he had cleaned this whole entire house and still not go to the ball. He shot up out of that room to get away from those people he called his family.

**Next day**

The next day which was Saturday, the day of the ball and Zander still couldn`t go. He got bored and showed up a Kevin`s house which him and Nelson was there getting ready to attended the ball.

"Hey Zander," Kevin said as he opened the door but then got a confused look on his face, "Um, why aren't you ready?"

Zander gripped on his ukulele stapes and explained "I`m not going." Kevin open the door wider for Zander to pass.

"Why?"

"My dad say 'oh you don`t have an outfit' or blah." He mimicked his dad just as Nelson entered the room wearing a tux.

'Oh, hey Zander." Nelson greeted.

"Zander, isn`t coming to the ball." Kevin informed.

"What! Why not?"

"Because, I don`t have anything to wear." Zander repeated.

"Maybe I have something for you," Kevin said as he headed up stares but as he reached the top he peeked his head out and said, "Well don`t just sit there, follow me."

Nelson and Zander quickly followed into Kevin`s parents room. Kevin looked into the closet and got a old box that had dust on it and then blow it off which made the three of them to cough.

"What is that, ancient time?" Nelson joked as he wave the dust away with his hand.

"No," Kevin says as he opens the box to reveal a silver tux, "My dad got married in this."

"Are you sure I can wear this?" Zander asked unsure as he held up the tux.

"Sure, anytime."

"Thanks." Zander left to go try it on. He came back a couple of minutes later as the others viewing him.

"You're missing something." Nelson said as he rubbed his chin.

"I know." Kevin snapped his figures and went back into his parents closet and grabbed a silver fedora and place it on Zander`s head.

"Perfect." They say at the same time.

"Wait," Zander said, "We`re missing something."

"Like what." Nelson challenged.

"Like a mask." Zander shot back.

"Right. Um...Follow." Kevin said leading him to the kitchen as he grabbed a pair of scissors and grabbed a rag and cut to eye holes into them.

"Here you go." Kevin handed to him.

"Really?"

"Hey, I did enough alright."

"Fair enough." Zander shrugged and tied the mask to his head.

"Not bad." Nelson admitted.

"So where are you masks?" Zander asked.

"Right here." They both put on their masks and where ready to leave.

**At the ball**

**Zander`s pov**

We finally made it to the ball on time. I spotted Justin and my dad here.

"Kevin, Nelson," I called, "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Nelson asked as I pointed to Justin and my dad.

"Don`t worry Zander, it`s a masquerade party, no one knows who's who." Kevin informed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now stop acting paranoid and party." Nelson said as he did a weird dance.

"Ok, do everything but that." Kevin said as Nelson said "Hey!" obviously offended which made me laugh.

"I`m going to go check this place out." I said as they nodded. I went to go look at the balcony first to see a very pretty and elegant flower garden.

"Hi." I heard a female voice as he turned around. He was wonderstrucked, it was the one and only Stevie Baskara.

"Hello your majesty." I was about to bow but she stopped me.

"No, need for that." She was wearing a velvet red dress with loose ruffles that fell from here dress, her mask was black with red design with a red rose and feathers on the top right corner of it, a red sparkly ring bow, red finger nail polish and red combat boots? **(Outfit linked in profile)**

"I`m sorry." I blushed embarrassed.

"No need to apologize." She looked at my ukulele. "Cool, you have ukulele."

I looked relief. "Finally, a person who doesn't call it a tiny guitar." I cheered.

I could see her lips curved into a smile. "Yeah, I hate when people call it that." We then sat on a bench.

"You can play?"

"Sure." I handed my uku to her as she began to strum a soft melody.

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Fired at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium."

I was speechless. I never knew she had a heart for music like I did.

"That was-" But she cut me off.

"Horrible, I know." She said handing me back my uku.

"No, that was amazingly amazing." I could see a bright shade of pink rise to her cheeks.

"I like your combat boots." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." She looked away so I wouldn`t see the smile on her face.

"You`re not like other girls are you?"

"Oh, darling, I`m way off from other girls." She looked back at me as I chuckled at her comment.

"I see." We started talking for awhile and we know almost everything about eachother. We stopped and looked into each other's eyes a slowly started leaning until.

"Sorry princess, but we have to take him away." Kevin and Nelson then dragged me away from the confused girl. We headed to the door before I could start asking questions.

"Ok, why did you drag me away?"

"Sorry, but your dad and brother are leaving." Nelson explained as my eyes widen.

'What!"

"Oh, now he catches on." Kevin said as I rolled my eyes.

"We have to get home!" I yelled.

"No stuff-"I interrupted Nelson.

"No need for the sass."

I finally got home and quickly changed into my pj`s and jumped into bed as I heard someone come up the stairs. I pretended I was reading a look as Justin burst into my room yelling "Ah-ha!"

I gave him a confused look as dad crossed his arms and shook his head as he left

Justin looked to see if we were out of ear sight and came towards me. "I know you were at the ball."

"How can I be at the ball if I couldn`t go?" I asked.

"Don`t give me that crap. I know you were."

"Prove it." I smirked as he stomped out of my room slamming the door behind him. I got up and went to check and see if he saw my tux but when I did I didn`t see the mask. I dropped the mask! And not mention I didn`t even give her my name!

**The next day**

I was just pacing around my room and worrying about the missing mask that might give away my identity, no big deal. Oh by the way I was being sarcastic. I heard my door bell ring, luckily my dad or brother was at home at the moment so hey, why not have company.

I opened the door. "Dude, did you hear?" Kevin said as him and Nelson barge into my home.

"Sure, come on in." I said sarcastically as I closed the door. "So what didn`t I hear?"

"Have you seen this poster?" Nelson asked.

He showed me a poster with my mask on it and it read:

_Hello darlings! It`s just me Stevie. I have an very important question that`s been burning in my head. Is this your mask? I will be checking door to door to see if you're the one I met at the ball last night._

_-Perfectly Imperfect_

She must have found my mask!

I ran my fingers threw my short curly black hair and signed."What are we going to do?"

"Well, we just can`t go up to her and say 'What`s up Stevie. Hey, I left the mask, let`s get married.'" Nelson said in a jersey accent which made him and Kevin crack up.

"Oh, you're so funny, I forgot to laugh….I don`t talk like that."

"Yeah, sure you don`t." Kevin said high fiving Nelson.

"Guy! Stay on topic please."

"Sorry." They say together.

"Well, whatever we do-"But I was interrupted by the door opening. I didn`t know they were going to be home so early.

"Quick, hide." I whisper/shouted. They did what they were told and hid.

"So, Zander, I heard noises." My dad said as I turned around.

I began to scratch the back of my neck nervously, "What? I`m the only one here."

"Maybe, he`s crazy." Justin shot.

"Are you sure no one`s here?"

"Positive." They gave me a suspious look before shaking their heads.

"We can`t worry about you, what we do need to worry about is that mask the princess is trying to find." Justin said obviously stressed and upset that that wasn`t him with that mask.

"The princess is looking for the mask?" I played clueless.

"Yes, but you weren`t at the ball so, this doesn't concern you." My dad said as him and Justin leave.

I waited until their were out of ear sight. "You can come out now." I said to Nelson and Kevin who came out of the closet.

"Thank you," Nelson said, "Kevin over here was trying so hard to keep his anger under control."

"Well, sorry but, they were disrespecting my boy."

"It`s ok." Then the door bell ranged. I looked confused before asking, "Who`s that?" All they did was shook their heads. I made my way to the door before I yelled for them to get back into the closet as I heard them sign. I opened the door to see….Stevie?

"Hello, your majesty." I greeted.

"Hello, fellow human." She greeted back.

"So what brings you here?"

"I was coming from door to door because someone left their mask at my party." I nodded before Justin (Which he came out of nowhere) pushed me so he could be facing Stevie.

"How are you doing your majesty?" He bowed.

"Um, fine." She looked weirded out by him.

"Justin, do you have to be so rude?" I glared at him.

"Do you have to be so annoying?" He shot back until dad came to settle us.

"Sorry, about them." He said as Stevie just giggled with an amused smirk on her face.

"No, problem. They seemed cool," One of her guards cleared his throat as she started over, "I mean they seemed pleasant." She rolled her eyes.

I looked down to see she has been forced to wear heel.

"Ok, so who`s going first?" She asked as Justin took the mask and placed on his head.

"See." He said posing.

Stevie giggled at this as I bolded my hand into fist. "Sorry cutie, but I don`t think he had blonde hair." She ruffled his hair before turning to me. "What about you?"

I opened my mouth to say something when my dad`s voice came out instead. "He couldn`t, he wasn`t there."

"Are you sure because, he has the same short black curly hair as him." She looked confused until Nelson and Kevin burst into the room.

"Actually, he was there." Nelson said as Kevin nodded his head and agreement.

"We got proof." Kevin continued.

"That`s impossible." My dad said shocked.

"Ok, 3 question," Stevie says as I nodded,"What song did I play for you?"

"Titanium." I answered simply.

"What shoes was I wearing?"

"Red combat boots."

"And last, what did I tell you not to do?"

"You told me not to bow." I saw lips turned into a smile. In a corner of my eye, I could see Justin stomping away with dad comforting him.

"Come on Kevin," Nelson said as he pulled Kevin out the door and closed the door.

"I`m glad I found you at last." She said before I connected my lips with her pink plump lips at last.

**2 years later**

Finally I`m here wearing a tux for my wedding. We decided we didn`t want to rush thing so we took more time to know each other and well basically we know every single detail about each other.

She came down the aisle wearing a white sleeveless dress with ruffles on the bottom with a silver belt around her waist and white heels, a white bow with red lipstick on her. She looked beautiful. I realized that it may seemed terrible at first but you could always find a happy ever after at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**InkHeart4112: This was my face when I saw that you commented on my story: O.O **** :D =D 8D. In that order. And yes it long, I have to spread the Zevie passion.**

**Anyway, I don`t own H2R, Rapunzel or Tangled. Also I think we can all picture mother Gothel Molly. **

Once upon a time, a young girl named Stevanna Baskara, but she goes by Stevie. If you did called her Stevanna then she`ll introduce her bass with your face. Stevie also goes by the name Rapunzel as she is known for her long shiny, golden hair. Trust me, when I say long I mean long, her hair is maybe 70 ft? You may ask 'how is her hair so long?' well simple, a witch kidnapped Stevie when she was 1 years old. The reason is that when Stevie mother gave birth to her, she was very sick so, her dad brought a special flower to heal her. Mother Molly snuck into the baby`s room to make herself younger and cut a piece of Stevie`s hair but, as soon as she did it sucked the power out of that piece. So, she took the baby with her and raised her as one of her own. Now Stevie`s hair is magical and can heal anyone or thing. Mother Molly locked up Stevie in a tall (Not large but tall) castle. Tomorrow was Stevie 18th birthday. She spent 17 long, lonely years here celebrating her birthday by blowing out a single cupcake. But, she wasn`t entirely lonely; She had a chameleon named Lulu. And compared to all that, the Molly climbs up Stevie`s hair threw her single window (considering that this place have no escape once so ever) to check up on her and to see it she escaped. Personally, where do you really think Stevie`s going? She tried to escape multiple times and failed. But there was one time when she was twelve and climbed down the castle and was success but, one of the crows that the witch changed into snitched on her. Yeah, tough luck right? All Stevie wanted is to find her true mate and not to suffer being lonely anymore. And here`s Stevie now, with her hands bolded up into a fist while her chin is resting on it as her elbow on the window stands as she looked out at the beautiful mellow background she would never get to feel. Stevie signs lightly as she heard "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Hello, Mom." Stevie said cheerfully.

"You`re cheerful this morning. What do you want?" Molly knew Stevie for 17 year and she could tell when she`s wants something or lying.

"Can`t a girl just say hi to her own mother." Stevie hugged Molly.

"Spit it out already." Molly hissed as Stevie instantly let go of her.

"Well, Stevie began, "We both know that tomorrow is my birthday, but not just any other birthday but, my 18th birthday."

"And your point?"

"I am officially an adult and I was thinking if I could leave the tower." Stevie said the last part quietly but not quite enough so Molly couldn`t hear.

"Leave the tower!"

"Yes, I been her almost all my life and sat around being bored and doing nothing!"

"That`s not true!"

"Playing checkers with you, doesn't count!" Stevie yelled back. She took a deep breath and began again. "Can I show you something?"

"Why not." Stevie went to her right comer of her room and showed Molly a picture of the lanterns that they release every year for the missing princess.

"I always pictured that one day I`ll be able to do that." Stevie looked at Molly.

Molly thought about it and felt bad but, she also thought about how she could ruin her hair and also ruin her young-ness. "Nope."

"Damn, I was hoping that this could have given me a chance." Stevie muttered underneath her breath.

"Nice try." Molly placed her right hand on Stevie`s shoulder. "But I had to admit, I was thinking about it."

"Tell me again why I can`t go outside?"

"I told you millions of times that there are criminals out there to use your hair for their own personal reasons. Now let get to the brushing." Molly took out a brush so she can brush Stevie`s hair so she can transform the youth into her.

Stevie crossed her arms and pouted as she sat on the floor and Molly in the chair.

"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine." She sang really fast.

"Stevie! Slow down!" Molly yelled frustrated.

"I`m sorry but, I really want to go outside!" Stevie yelled which brought Molly in shock then mad.

"I said no! Great now I`m the bad guy." She crossed her arms.

"Oh, ok." Stevie said shyly.

"Look I`m sorry, but you have to understand that I care about you." They both stand infront of a long mirror. "Stevie, look in the mirror. Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady. Oh look, and there`s you." Just as Stevie let out a smile it then turned into a frown as Molly laughed evilly. "I`m kidding."

"Oh, right." Stevie said.

"I have to go now." Molly then grabbed Stevie`s long hair and climbed down.

Now on with a young man named Zander Robbins. He was considered well, a thief. But he wasn`t the only one. He had help with two muscular guys named Rico and Randy. They were all on the palaces roof about to steal the diamond crown.

"Come on!" Rico demanded.

"Well then…" Zander trailed off before they tied a rope around his waist and lowered him down through the glass window.

"Achoo!" One of the guards sneezed.

"Bless you." Zander said.

"Thank you." The guard said as he looked over his shoulder. Reality struck him as he turned around to find that Zander was gone. "Get him!"

"You might want to run." Zander informed Rico and Randy as he put the crown into his satchel. They ran away from the 5 men with horses that were all brown but one was white. They soon came to a dead end.

"Give me a boast and I`ll pull you guys up." Zander said as they look at him with a 'You must be serious' look.

"You guys don`t trust me?" They still looked at him with the look. "I`m hurt."

"Fine, but give me the bag." Rico demanded. Zander rolled his eyes and gave him the bag as they boasted him up.

"Ok, now help us." Randy sticked his hand out.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Zander showed the bag off as he ran.

"Zander!"

Zander ran until the horses finally caught up with him but it was only the white one but without the rider. Man, can that horse but up a fight but Zander accidently let the bag slip out of his hands down a cliff. Zander and the horse looked at each other then went after the bag. After the whole fiasco of seeing who gets the bag, the raven haired boy took it and found a hidden mellow with a tall castle. He took two bow and arrows and began to climb the tower. As soon as he reached the window he stepped inside and signed and suddenly crashed on the floor. Stevie knocked him out cold with a frying pan. Stevie put him in her closet and it was hard work.

"I`ve got a person in my closet." Stevie said a little shock mixed in with fear, "I`ve got a person in my closet." She said again as she looked in the mirror. "I`ve got a person in my closet." This time excited."That`s right mother, I can handle myself and I got help from my friend pan-"She started before accidently hitting herself with the pan.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Stevie heard Molly say.

"Oh, mother!" Stevie said after she let her up.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that-"

"Is this about that stupid wish?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"It`s not a stupid wish." Stevie said back as she headed to the closet.

"It`s stupid to me."

"Oh, well you see-"

"Stevie, you`re not going out there."

"But I have to tell you-"

"Stevanna!"

Stevie slowly backed away from her closet and looked at her mother. "Well, all I just wanted to say is, I wanted….that new ukulele."

"What? But that`s a three day travel."

"I know but I can`t go outside so I just thought…." Stevie dragged off.

"Fine." Stevie packed a basket fully of food for her trip and Molly left. Stevie signed and quickly remembered the raven haired boy was in the closet. She sat him in a chair as Lulu stuck her tongue in his ear which surely woke him up. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was tied up with hair.

"What the…." Zander dragged off seeing very, very, very long hair.

"Who sent you?" Stevie asked as she got her pan ready to swing.

"Who sent me?"He repeated.

"Yes, I know you`re after my hair."

"You`re what? Listen I was being chased, I saw this tower and I climbed up, end of story." Zander eyes went worried with concerned. "Where is my satchel?"

"I hidden it." Stevie smirked as she crossed her arms.

Zander looked around for about 2 seconds, "Let me guess, it`s in that vase."

Zander woke up again with Lulu`s tongue in his ear again.

"Would you stop doing that?" Zander said as he wiped off the lizard spit with his shoulder.

"Now I hidden it."

Zander signed.

"Ok," Stevie then had an idea, "Do you know anything about this?" She showed him her drawing.

"Yeah, something about missing princess." Zander feel on the floor along with the chair as Stevie muttered something.

"You will take me to see them and return me safely back to this tower and then I`ll give you back your satchel."

"Ok, I didn`t think it would have to come to this but." Zander gave Stevie his perfect puppy dog eyes. Stevie just looked at him crazy along with Lulu. "This is an off day for me. Fine I`ll take you.

"You coming?" Zander asked as he was half down the tower. Stevie looked down scared. Maybe she should have thought this through. Yes! She thought, I am going out there. Stevie`s hair came flying to the sky as she threw it up and slid down from it. She stopped as she was an inch away from the ground. Her combat boot gently touched the ground as her flannel shirt toughed the ground instantly. She rolled around the grass and it felt and smelled like everything she thought it would be.

"I can`t believe I`m out here!" Stevie yelled. "Mother would be so furious." She said scared.

"Well that`s ok, what she doesn`t know won`t kill her.

Oh my gosh, this will kill her.

This is so fun!

I am a horrible daughter. I`m going back.

I am never going back!

I am despicable human bean.

Whoo hoo! BEST. DAY. EVER." Stevie was now crying on a rock.

"I could help but noticed that you battling yourself here." Zander says as he walked up from behind her.

"This will crush her."

"Yes it will. Maybe we should go back. Here`s your pan and your frog."

"No! We are not leaving."

"Oh, come on."

Stevie pointed her pan at him, "I will use this." They then heard a ruffle come from the bush.

"They came for me." Stevie jumped on Zander`s back.

A bunny hopped out. "Stay calm, it can smell fear." Zander rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well then." Stevie hopped down from his back.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Um…"

"Let`s go to a high quality food place." Zander grabbed Stevie`s hand and lead her to a place call 'Fuzzy Bunny.'

"Fuzzy Bunny?" Stevie questioned.

"Yes and it`s so sweet. Come on." As soon as Stevie entered that place her eyes turned wide with fear.

"Like?" Zander smirked.

"No!"  
"Well we could go back…."

"Are you him?" A big muscular guy asked Zander as he showed them wanted dead or alive picture.

"That handsome young man? Possibly." Zander smirked.

"Smart guy…"The man was about to punch Zander but Stevie stopped it.

"Listen, I need this guy so he can take me to the lanterns so, there will not be any hurting unless I`m the person causing the pain."

The man gulped at Stevie`s death glare and ran.

"Didn`t know you had it in ya." Zander said obviously shocked.

"Yeah, well." Stevie shrugged.

"Hell yeah," Zander said walking up to the stage "A ukulele."

"Wait, you play ukulele?" Stevie asked a little shocked.

"Of course."

"Entertainments here!" A random guy yelled as everyone cheered.

"Yes, finally." Zander signed in happiness.

"I think they mean us. Stevie whispered.

"Wait, what?"

"Just follow my lead."

It's Me And You Against The World.

We fight together.  
We're down forever.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We stick together and it gets better.  
Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.

Me and you against the world.

"I didn`t know you could rock out like that." Zander says obviously shocked.

"You never asked." Stevie shrugged.

"I found the guards!" Someone barged in yelling. Zander knew exactly who they were looking for; so he quickly grabbed Stevie and went behind the bar. A pack of guards searched the place up and down. One of the guys, who Stevie gave the death glare to, showed them a secret passage.

"Go." He whispered.

They nodded their heads and left. While they were escaping the white horse sniffed them out and found the hidden passage.

Stevie finally made it to the end of the passage as the guards came one way as Rico and Randy came the other.

"Who is that?"

"Let`s just say they all don`t like me."

They ran into a cave where rocks fell upon their entry. Not the best idea. But not only that but, the cave started leaking with water. Great!

"What are we going to do?" Stevie panicked.

"I`ll try to see if there`s a way out." Zander swam down but it didn`t take long before he came back up. "It`s too dark."

"I knew I shouldn`t have never came out of here. Mother was right."

Zander then tried to remove the rock which only left him a cut on his palm. He relaxed knowing this is how it`s going to end.

"My real name is Alexander."

"What? Stevie asked confused. Her skinny jeans began to feel soggy.

"My name is Alexander, someone should know." He shrugged.

"Well, I have magic glowing hair when I sing." This struck Stevie.

"What?"

Stevie began to stroke her hair as the water began to reach their shoulders. "I do. Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

Zander`s eyes nearly popped out of his head. They soon found a way out. They safely arrived on land coughing up water.

"We`re alive." Stevie said proudly.

"Her hair glows." Zander still not passing the subject.

"We made it."

"I didn`t see that coming."

"Alexander."

"Why does her hair glow?"

"Alexander!"

"What!"

Stevie started pulling the rest of her hair out the water. "It doesn`t just glow."

Lulu stared at Zander, "Why is she staring at me like that?"

"Ok, don`t freak out." Stevie told Zander as they sat on a bench next to a fire.

"Ok." Stevie wrapped her hair around his cut.

"Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

She removed her hair as Zander stared at his hand in shock. He opened his mouth to scream but Stevie stopped him.

"Don`t freak out."

"I`m not freaking out."

"Look the lanterns." Stevie pointed to the sky.

"Their beautiful."

Stevie woke up to hear screaming. She looked at Zander to see him missing. Stevie quickly stood up and ran to the screaming. But she saw nothing but black. Zander screamed as he tried to escape out of Rico and Randy`s arms.

"Stevie! Let me go!" Zander yelled.

"She being handled." Rico said as Zander eyes widen.

"What have you done with her?"

"Well, her mother just came and locked her in the tower." Rico said as Randy slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Rico said as they both let go of Zander and started fighting. Zander took this opportunity to leave and went to the tower. He called her down.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" It took a moment before her long golden hair came down and her climbed up.

"Thank goodness your-" Zander started but stopped when he saw Stevie tied up with a rag over her mouth. He suddenly felt a sharp pain hit is stomach. He was stabbed by Molly.

"Now that he`s out the way. Come on Stevie." Molly dragged her by her hair but she didn`t budge.

Stevie rag from her mouth fell. "No, let me save him and then I`ll come with you."

"No." Zander manage to say.

"Fine." Molly tied Zander so he wouldn`t try anything. Stevie rushed over to him and started to put her hair on his stomach.

"No, don`t do this." Zander says.

"But I have to." Zander gave her a hug but found a piece of broken glass on the floor and cut her hair to shoulder length. Stevie hair started to change into brown instead of gold.

"What have you done!" Molly shriek. As she found Stevie`s long golden hair quickly turned brown as she tried to pick it up. Molly fell out the window and turned into dust.

"Zander." Stevie said barely above a whisper to find Zander`s eyes close. Stevie began to cry as she sang." Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine." A tear fell on Zander `s check and sank in as he began to flutter his eyes open.

"Zander!" Stevie said happily.

"Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?" Zander said as Stevie lightly giggle and planted a kiss on his lips.

They were surely to live happily ever . Stevie found her parents and became the princess as Zander became the prince. Zander stopped stealing, well sorta. And after years and years of asking her to marry him, she finally did.


End file.
